User blog:BrandonLane/Total OFIBTY Island Episode One: Welcome To Camp
If I don't get to finish the episode, it's because I'm on vacation. I'll try to get as much as I can done! :) Episode One Simon: 'Hi, I'm your host, Simon Cowell. And this is...TOTAL OFIBTY ISLAND. For thirteen weeks, you will follow fourteen teenage contenders as they compete for a cash prize of 100,000 dollars! These kids will endure countless challenges that will test them physically, mentally, and even emotionally. Tune in as we continue the quest to see who will be the ultimate champion. Let's see who our first contender is. '- A giant boat drives to a dock -''' '- Joey Mitchell steps off -' '''Joey's Confession Cam: Hi! I'm Joey Mitchell! I'm currently a junior in college and like to party! I am here to win, and possibly meet a good, round, and pretty girl. Simon: 'Hi Joey, I hope you had a relaxing ride. '*mumbles* God knows you'll need it. Joey: 'What'd you say? '''Simon: '''Oh, nothing. '*Smiles devilishly* '- The boat stops at the deck, again -' '- Nasia William's walks out with her big booty shaking -' Nasia's Confession Cam: 'I'm Nasia, I came here to win, and I expect these little white girls to RESPECT me! '- Joey's eyes grow wide -''' '- Nasia glares at him -' 'Nasia: '''Do you have a problem? I'll fix it, real quick. '- The boat drops off two more contenders -''' '- John and Lily step out -' 'John's Confession Cam: '''I'm John, and I joined to have fun and meet new people. '''Lily's Confession Cam: '''Why the fuck am I recording in a bathroom? These producers must be broke. '- The boat drops off another contestant -''' '- Delilah slowly steps off the boat in heels -' 'Delilah's Confession Cam: '''I'm Delilah, the prettiest girl you'll ever seen in this competition. I am not here to make friend's. That's for the poor and ugly. These little contenders can watch themselves. Obviously I'll manipulate some helpless boys to be my servants. '- Delilah starts filing her nails -''' '- Nasia slowly looks over -' 'Nasia's Confession Cam: '''So I look over; and this blonde, white bitch is giving herself a manicure. '- The boat drops off Justin -''' 'Justin's Confession Cam: '''I'm a huge lover boy. I like mingling with anyone who's up to make-out. But I won't let anyone trick me in this game. I came to play, and I intend to play with some hearts, too. '- Delilah winks at Justin -''' '- The boat drops off Shan and Brandon -' 'Shan's Confession Cam: '''I'm Shan! I am currently studying Medicine, and I'm hopefully going to get far in this game! '''Brandon's Confession Cam: '''I'm Brandon, and I'm currently studying in Journalism. I am a bitch, and I won't let someone cheat me out of a hundred grand. '- The boat drops off Tom -''' 'Tom's Confession Cam: '''I'm Tom, and what can I really say. I'm a quiet, but very fierce guy. I just want the money. '- The boat drops off Rae and Mau -''' 'Rae's Confession Cam: '''I'm Rae! I'm currently in JROTC. I love the outdoors, and especially blowing things up! It's my favorite hobby. '''Mau's Confession Cam: '''I'm Mau. I currently am doing nothing, and joined because my parent's thought I could use this time to think and mingle. '*rolls eyes* '- The boat drops off Nina and Tyler -' Nina's Confession Cam: 'Look at all the hotties, especially the one that rode here with me. I wonder if I can get him to form an alliance with me? '''Tyler's Confession Cam: '''I am Tyler. I currently work at the YMCA. I'm a swimming instructor, and I love the ladies. Who knows, maybe I can get a final two with one of these lucky babes? '- The boat drops off the last contender, Jessy -''' 'Jessy's Confession Cam: '''Hi, I'm Jessy! I'm a fun, good natured girl! I do have a competitive side, though. I want to make friends, but I have no problem throwing them off for the money! '''Simon: '''Everyone, welcome to the island! Here you all will be staying in cabins. There are two cabins, and you all will have a lot of unpacking and mingling to do. I'll leave you guys to do it, and will be back to give you your first challenge! '- Simon walks away, leaving the contenders at the two cabins -''' ---- '- The girls and Brandon walk into one cabin -' 'Delilah: '''So I choose that bed, and I think I'll decide who sleeps above me. '''Nasia: '''Obviously this bitch is starting early. No, I think whoever wants to sleep above the banshee can lay up there. '''Delilah: '''I think you should be worried about that giant boulder in your pants. Oh wait, that's your ass. Oops. '''Nasia: '''I think this white bitch wants to fight? '*walks toward Delilah * '- Jessy, Brandon, and Shan hold Nasia back -' Jessy: 'She's not worth it. Wait until the challenge, okay? '''Nasia: '''Fine. You're lucky that I didn't snap you in half. '''Delilah's Confession Cam: '''I should've known that Nasia would be jealous of me. I just expected jealousy a little later in the game. ---- '- Everyone meets outside of the cabins -''' '- Simon waits outside -' 'Simon: '''Welcome contestants, now here's the first part. The teams! There's the Ferocious Sharks, and The Mini Coopers. Let's see who's going to be on the Ferocious Sharks. Here is the list, as called: Joey, John, Rae, Tom, Nina, Shan, and Lily. The other seven are on The Mini Coopers: Delilah, Justin, Mau, Jessy, Brandon, Nasia, and Tyler. Congradulations on your team! Now let the competition begin! Your first challenge is to parachute off that large cliff. You have to land on one of the three cirlced marks. There's the twenty point mark, the ten point mark, and the five point mark. If you don't land on any, you get no points! Also, it's pretty windy! So good luck! '- The teams start running for the cliff -''' '- The Ferocious Shark's make it first -' '- Joey puts on a parachute and jumps -' '- Joey slowly falls down and lands on a five point mark -' '- John jumps next and lands in the water -' '- Rae jumps but slowly flies up and disappears -' '- The Mini Coopers finally arrive -' '- Delilah puts on a parachute and lands on the twenty mark -' '- Brandon jumps and lands on the ten -' '- Nina lands on a five -' 'Simon: '''So far The Mini Coopers are winning! '- Tyler lands on a five -''' '- Tom lands on a five -' '- Nasia jumps and quickly lands into the water -' 'Delilah: '''I should've known you'd weigh it down! '''Nasia: '''Bite me, you skinny hoe! '- The other contestants continue to jump -''' '''Simon: '''Okay, the winner of the challenge is.....the Mini Coopers! Good job, you guys are free from elimination this week! Sadly, one of the members of the Ferocious Sharks must leave tonight. I'll see you at the bonfire. ---- '''Simon: Hi contenders, and welcome to the first elimination ceremony. You all will walk inside the confession booth and write down who you want to eliminate. Then put it inside the box. '- Joey walks in -' Joey's Confession Cam: 'It's really tough to find which one I'm going to eliminate first, but I think I know who should go home, tonight. '*votes* '- John votes -' John's Confession Cam: 'I really hope that I don't go home. '*votes* '- Rae walks in -' Rae's Confession Cam: 'I didn't do the best this week, and got lost in the clouds, literally. '*votes* '- Nina walks in -' Nina's Confession Cam: 'I've really struggled on who I think should go home, and I ultimately know who won't be useful in this competition. '*votes* '- Tom enters -' Tom's Confession Cam: 'It really sucks that I have to vote somebody out so soon. '*votes* '- Shan enters -' Shan's Confession Cam: 'I'm scared to see who goes home this week. '*votes* '- Lily enters -' 'Lily's Confession Cam: '''This is all so great! I can't wait until I get rid of everyone on here! *votes* '''Simon: '''So you all have finally voted. It looks like the person going home, and who won't win the first season of Total OFIBTY Island is........................................John. I'm sorry, but you have to pack up and leave. '- John looks shocked at his fellow contestants -''' 'John's Confession Cam: '''I can't believe I'm going home! I really wanted to win this! '- John gets escorted to the boat -''' '- Everyone but Lily waves good-bye -' '''Simon: '''Tune in next week, when things get crazier! The drama is only just beginning! I'm your host Simon, and this is...........Total OFIBTY Island! Category:Blog posts